Electrical devices, including portable radios, commonly include a connector that connects a battery of the device to an electrical component within the device. As smaller electrical devices perform more complex computing, the electrical devices are drawing more current than ever before. Many devices rely on bladed connectors to pass current between a battery and an electrical component. However, the bladed connectors are attached directly to a printed circuit board, are often large and bulky, and only facilitate passing of current from the battery to a single printed circuit board. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connector assembly.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.